


The Hunter and Scoundrel

by Jestana



Category: Diablo III
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: The Demon Hunter and Scoundrel intrigue each other from the start. As they get to know each other, they find that they have more in common than they thought.
Relationships: Female Demon Hunter/Lyndon the Scoundrel
Kudos: 10





	1. Act I - New Tristram

**Author's Note:**

> My first Diablo fanfic, though I've certainly pondered ideas before. Diablo III was my introduction to the series and most of my knowledge comes from that and poking around the Diablo wiki. I got back into it recently thanks to the quarantine and I was really frustrated by the one-note responses, especially to Myriam. So this fic is my attempt to show some growth for both the Demon Hunter and Lyndon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Lyndon get to know each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, I created Korra before I knew anything about Avatar: the Last Airbender or its sequel. I gave her the wolf companion because I could and named her in honor of the Demon Hunter players could recruit in Starcraft.

"You're staring." Korra's deep, smokey voice was barely louder than the crackle of the campfire, which reflected oddly from her eyes. "What's on your mind?"

Lyndon debated for a moment before bringing up the subject that'd been niggling at the back of his mind. "The spirit we encountered, Alsace?"

"Alaric," Leah contributed from where she sat, writing in her journal.

He nodded to the girl in thanks. "Alaric. He implied that you're a nephalem?"

She gave him a hard look and the wolf at her side bristled. "I'm a Demon Hunter. I've trained to hunt and kill demons most of my life. That's all you need to know."

"It would explain a great deal," Leah offered, closing her journal and corking her inkbottle. "I haven't seen anyone who can fight like you."

"Nor have I," Lyndon agreed, remembering the speed and skill with which she'd dispatched the Thieves' Guild assassins.

Korra rolled her eyes with a frustrated sigh. "What do you expect to happen if I conceded that I might be a nephalem?"

"Mostly, I'm not sure _what_ they were," he admitted with a rueful smile. "They once existed, but beyond that, I didn't really pay attention."

Leah looked thoughtful. "The Ancients were the first nephalem, children of the angels and demons who created our world. Their children were also nephalem. Eventually, they...diminished and gave birth to humanity."

"Why did they diminish?" Korra asked, looking curious despite her resistance to the idea that _she_ might be nephalem.

Leah shrugged. "I don't remember. Uncle Deckard would know, though."

"If there aren't supposed to be more nephalem, what does that mean for Korra?" Lyndoon wondered, thinking aloud more than anything else.

Korra picked up a branch and tossed it on the fire. The flames burned brighter for a moment, catching the odd light in her eyes. "That I am no more special than either one of you."

*

"Lyndon," Korra greeted him when he joined her outside the cemetery where Leah and Tyrael were saying their final farewells to Deckard Cain. "You're coming with us to Caldeum?"

He nodded, glancing down at her wolf, Valla, and offering his hand to her. She sniffed it politely, and then turned her attention to keep watch. "Yes, it's best I don't stay in one place for long these days and the Thieves' Guild thinks I'm still travelling alone."

"I see..." She _did_ see, too. Despite the gold they'd earned from their work in New Tristram, his clothes and weapons remained the same clean and well-worn ones he'd had when they met. He hadn't replaced them, even though his share of the gold had been more than enough. Whatever he'd done to anger the Thieves' Guild, he was trying to set it right. "Kormac's coming, too, you know."

He gave an exaggerated sigh. "I _suppose_ I can put up with him."

"You're a paragon of virtue for it," she answered dryly with a bare hint of a smile.

Lyndon made a show of looking around worriedly. "Shh! Don't let anyone hear that. I have a reputation to maintain."

"If you say so." Korra noticed the glow of the firelight on Lyndon's face growing brighter and turned to see that the pyre for Deckard had been lit. Leah and Tyrael's silhouettes remained still and silent beside it except for Tyrael's cloak billowing in the breeze. She bowed her head respectfully. _I hope you find peace in death, Deckard Cain._

When she lifted her head, Lyndon was looking at her oddly. She arched an eyebrow at him in silent inquiry. He gestured to his face. "Your eyes... they're glowing with a fire all their own."

"It comes from being a Demon Hunter," she told him with a dismissive shrug. "Don't worry, it's not catching."

He raised his eyebrows this time. "I wasn't wondering _that_ at all."

"You'd be the first," Korra countered, part of her relaxing at the knowledge that her hellfire eyes didn't bother him.

The iron gates creaked as Leah and Tyrael joined them, the former clutching a large, thick book to her chest, the latter speaking in his deep, resonant voice, "It is done. Deckard Cain has been laid to rest."

"Uncle..." Leah whispered, a few tears trickling down her cheeks.

Korra reached up to squeeze Leah's shoulder comfortingly. "We _will_ avenge his death, Leah."

"Maghda _will_ face justice," Tyrael added, brushing back his cloak to grasp the hilt of his repaired sword, which gleamed with a light all its own.

Something in the shards and sword itself had called to Korra to when she'd held them and each time she met Tyrael's golden eyes, but she firmly ignored it. Her voice tremulous, Leah said, "Thank you. Both of you. I'll go finish packing."

"I will be ready when the caravan leaves in the morning," Korra told the others, setting off after Leah, Valla at her side.


	2. Act II - Caldeum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Demon Hunter and Scoundrel act on their mutual attraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story gets a bit racy towards the end of the chapter, but I tried to keep it tasteful and not too explicit.

"When did you know?" Lyndon asked Korra as they sat in the tavern in Caldeum. When she only raised her eyebrow at him, he clarified, "That Emperor Hakan was Belial in disguise."

She shrugged slightly, pushing her hood back so the lanterns gleamed on her glossy black hair. "I began to suspect when he first appeared to us using magic. It was too convenient."

"Hmm, true." Lyndon nodded, taking a sip of his ale. "His explanation _was_ a little too pat, too."

Korra nodded, the barest hint of a smile curving her lips. "You _would_ pick up on that."

"Of _course_ ," he agreed, pleased to see that tiny smile. "Professional courtesy and all that."

To his astonishment, she gave a very quiet chuckle, barely more than a breath, but it was a chuckle. "Indeed. Besides, Tyrael once said that Belial, above all else, desires power and Emperor Hakan II, for all his youth, wielded great power and, thus, made an excellent host for Belial."

"That is a very good point," Lyndon replied, rather liking this glimpse of a more relaxed and open Korra. He wondered what it would take to bring a proper smile to her face and a full laugh to her lips.

Her voice interrupted his musings: "I have a question for _you_ , Lyndon, if I may ask?"

"You haven't needed my permission before now," he reminded her dryly, though without any annoyance. In its way, her quiet questions about himself and his brother was flattering. She was an amazing woman and she wished to know about _him_ , a mere human. "Go ahead."

Korra propped an elbow on the table, her cheek in her hand. "You've flirted with almost every woman we've met." He raised an eyebrow, waiting patiently for the question. "Why not me?"

"Well, you killed those Thieves' Guild assassins quite handily," Lyndon told her, caught off-guard by the question. "I thought it prudent not to risk pissing off a woman who could do that so easily and quickly."

She raised her eyebrows at him again, her smile broadening slightly. "How could you be sure flirting would piss me off?"

"Just a feeling I had," he replied with a shrug, wondering what exactly she was getting at with these questions.

Korra leaned close, her voice even quieter than before, "What would you say or do if I asked you to join me in my room tonight?"

"Aks how much you've had to drink," Lyndon responded promptly, ignoring the way his heartbeat sped up at her question.

She chuckled, low and husky, sending a shiver down his spine. "Barely any at all. I prefer to keep my wits about me at all times."

"I'm guessing this won't be a sleepover," he countered, letting desire curl in his belly as he admired her sleek hair, high cheekbones, and supple, slender form.

Korra's smile turned hungry, her unusual eyes glinting with desire. "Sleep will come eventually, but not immediately."

"Then I'd be glad to join you," Lyndon told her, tossing back the last of his ale. It would take a stronger man than him to resist when a woman as gorgeous as Korra invited him to her bed.

Standing, she took his hand and tugged slightly. "Then please come with me."

"Of course." He stood and followed her upstairs. Her wolf lay across the doorway to her room and raised their head at their approach. "Ah, will your wolf be in the room with us?"

Korra glanced back at him, amused. "Valla usually stays in my room. Will that be a problem?"

"No, as long as she doesn't interfere, we're fine," Lyndon replied, daring to stroke between Valla's ears when they nosed at his hand while Korra unlocked her room.

She laughed--a _proper_ laugh-- and finished opening the door. "She won't. She knows to stay on the floor when I have company."

"Then we'll be fine." He let Valla and Korra precede him into the room before stepping inside.

It was nearly identical to the room he shared with Kormac, minus the extra furnishings. That's all he had time to notice before she crowded him back against the door and kissed him. Most of the women he'd bedded before had been shy and inexperienced unless he'd had the gold to pay for a professional. Korra was neither, kissing him with hunger and desire, her body pressed full-length against his. He moaned into the kiss when her hips ground against his. She drew back, licking her lips. "Come to bed."

"Oh, yes," Lyndon agreed whole-heartedly with the plan. This was going to be a _very_ different experience and he couldn't wait.

*

"Korra, wake up!" Kormac called through the bedroom door after knocking several times. "I can't find Lyndon. He never came to bed last night."

She groaned and rolled out of bed, groping for a shirt on the floor. Pulling it on, Korra crossed to the door and opened it. "Lyndon's _fine_ , Kormac. It's too early to be worried."

"I--oh! Right." Adorably, his cheeks turned pink once he'd caught a glimpse of her room over shoulder. Shuffling his feet, Kormac mumbled, "Well, as long as _someone_ knows where he is."

Korra felt Valla slip out the door and watched her lay down across the doorway. " _I_ know where Lyndon is. Assure the others that we're fine and will be down _later_."

"Right, uh, yes." Kormac nodded quickly. "See you then."

He swiftly turned and walked away and Korra closed the door, turning to face the bed. Lyndon lounged against the headboard, completely naked except for the sheet draped artfully across his lap. She chuckled, walking over to kiss him. "That explains why Kormac blushed."

"Saw me over your shoulder," he confirmed and then tugged at the hem of the shirt she wore. "Plus, you put on _my_ shirt."

Humming, she tossed the sheet aside so she could straddle Lyndon's hips, drawing a groan from him. "Perhaps you should share my room from now on."

"I-- you-- what?" He went very still beneath her, gray eyes wide as he stared up at her.

Korra sat back for a moment, amused by his surprise. "I enjoyed last night, Lyndon. I'd like to repeat it as often as possible."

"That sounds like it has the potential to be... messy." Lyndon looked uncertain, his hands sliding restlessly up and down her thighs.

She gently caught his hands with hers. "I'm not declaring my undying love for you or anything like that. Just nights of mutual pleasure between friends."

"I can do that." Grinning, he tugged his hands free of hers so he could help her out of his shirt.

Unashamed of her body, Korra knew she didn't have soft, lush curves like other women, her skin marked by scars, but part of her had still worried about how Lyndon would react. Just like last night, though, she saw only desire in his eyes as he looked at her and smoothed his hands over her skin, tracing her scars with admiration. For her part, she found Lyndon's lean, lithe form quite attractive, not as scarred as hers, but still marked by the life he'd led. Korra couldn't stop a gasp of pleasure when one of his hands slid between her legs, teasing her. "Mmm, yes."

"Should've known you'd like being on top," Lyndon remarked with a grin, only to gasp himself when she wrapped a hand around his member and stroked several times.

After a few moments of mutual pleasure, she shifted forward so she could sink down onto his length, both moaning and sighing at the sensation of filling and being filled once again. Breathless, she told him, "In my experience, most men are selfish lovers. This is one of the best ways to ensure I enjoy myself, too."

"Most?" He raised an eyebrow at her as she held still, catching her breath.

Korra chuckled, leaning down to kiss him, light and teasing. "You're different, of course."

"Of course," Lyndon agreed, returning the light and teasing kiss. " _You're_ different, too."

She raised her eyebrows and rolled her hips, making him groan. "In a good way?"

"The best way, of course," he countered, sliding a hand down to tease the bud above her opening.

Korra moaned, arching her back as pleasure coursed through her. They gave up on conversation after that, focusing instead on giving and receiving pleasure. Once they both found completion (Korra more than once), she slumped against Lyndon's chest, gasping for breath. After a moment, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head. "That settles it, we're sharing a room whenever possible from now on."

"I'm flattered and honored," Lyndon replied, his arms tightening briefly around her.

She kissed the base of his throat and a comfortable silence settled between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korra surprised me by propositioning Lyndon, but it makes a certain amount of sense. Just because she has no plans to marry doesn't mean she won't take a lover on occasion. Then I got the idea for Kormac waking them up because he can't find Lyndon, only to see him in Korra's bed and I _had_ to write it.


	3. Act III - Bastion's Keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Demon Hunter and Scoundrel grow closer as they fight demons, demons, and more demons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The more time Korra and Lyndon spend together, the more they like each other.

"Come, Lyndon, Bastion Keep is secured both within and without," Korra told him once they'd rested after killing Azmodan's lieutenant. "Let's take the battle to _him_ now."

He nodded, very carefully _not_ thinking about the grotesque demon they'd killed not long ago. If he did, he'd lose the food Korra had convinced him to eat before they'd descended into the Keep's depths. Forcing a cheerful note into his voice, he said, "Well! I'm rather glad you insisted we eat before going down there."

"A habit I picked up while training to be a Demon Hunter," she replied, a hint of amusement in her voice as they checked their gear. "Eat when and where you can, for you never know when you'll next have a chance to do so."

Lyndon nodded his agreement with that sentiment. "There's some sense in that." Slyly, he asked, "What about sleep?"

"Same principle," Korra responded blandly, though he caught a teasing glint in her odd eyes as she bent her head to check the quiver of arrows on her hip. "Sleep when and where you can so you're well-rested for the next fight."

He gave a theatrical sigh as they left the room where they'd been sitting quietly together. "I miss 'sleeping' with you at night."

"We've _been_ sleeping to together," she reminded him in a deceptively mild tone, stroking Valla's head when the wolf fell in step with her. "Ever since Caldeum."

Lyndon rolled his eyes, catching her hand with his. "You know what I mean. Ever since the nights began to grow colder, we haven't had one night to ourselves, away from the others."

"I know." Korra stopped before they left the side corridor and stretched up to kiss him, somehow making it sweet and soft as well as hard and hungry. "Once we kill Azmodan and shatter the black soulstone, then we can have some private time together."

He held her close for a long moment, just breathing in her scent. By unspoken agreement, they reluctantly drew apart and continued to the Keep entrance. As they walked, Korra drew up her hood and Lyndon wrapped his scarf more snugly around his neck. Together, they stepped outside and the chill wind seemed to cut right through the thick overcoat Korra had insisted on buying for him. As they slogged through the snow, he asked, "How are you not _cold_?"

"Demon Hunter, remember?' She countered with an exasperated sigh. "We _train_ in the Dreadlands from a young age. I'm used to it."

Lyndon grumbled under his breath while they took care of a group of demons. Once they were dispatched, he reminded her, "I didn't _know_ where Demon Hunters train. Just that you learn to track and fight demons."

"Well, now you do." Korra caught his hand and give it a firm squeeze, the closest she'd come to an apology.

He returned the squeeze, accepting the apology in the same manner it'd been given. "Right. Let's go kill Azmodan and end the threat of the Prime Evils once and for all, hmm?"

"Yes, let's do that." Her smile below the shadow cast by her hood was sharp and feral. It sent a shudder of fear down his spine, but also a shiver of excitement. He wasn't sure which he preferred.

*

"So much for a private night alone," Lyndon muttered, his expression grim as he stared at the portal through which Tyrael had just disappeared, pursuing Diablo-inhabiting-Leah.

Korra looked up at him, her own decision made. "I won't ask this of you, Lyndon." She looked over her shoulder at Eirena and Kormac, who'd followed them in anticipation of ending the threat of the Prime Evils. "Or either of you."

"Leah was my friend, too," Lyndon reminded her, meeting her gaze levelly, a firm set to his jaw. "And we're _all_ fucked if Diablo succeeds."

Eirena moved forward, one hand resting on Lyndon's shoulder. "Lyndon is right, Korra. Diablo _must_ be stopped. It's why I slept for 1500 years."

"And we must avenge Leah, whatever her fate for being Diablo's vessel," Kormac added, peering over Lyndon's other shoulder.

Korra looked from one to the other, feeling true affection for them like she hadn't since her sister died. Quietly, trying to keep her voice steady, she told them, "I am honored and humbled by your loyalty to me and faith in my abilities. I will do _everything_ in my power to stop Diablo and save both the High Heavens and Sanctuary."

"I'll be with you every step of the way," Lyndon told her firmly, stepping forward and slinging his crossbow into place on his back.

Eirena and Kormac nodded when she looked at them in silent inquiry. Korra nodded back. "Very well. Let's go, then."

"For Leah!" Kormac declared, brandishing his sword.

Eirena lifted her staff, "For Sanctuary!"

"For us," Lyndon murmured as he walked alongside Korra to the portal, taking her hand in his.

She lightly squeezed his hand, acknowledging the many meanings to his words. Before they stepped through, she stretched up and kissed him, light and fleeting. Her mouth near his ear, she whispered, "For _us_." Then she stepped through the portal and into the High Heavens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sort of imagine Demon Hunters as preferring to remain solitary to avoid becoming attached to people. So the whole Diablo thing sort of turns that on its head for Korra.


	4. Act IV - High Heavens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Demon Hunter and Scoundrel stand together against both angels and demons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always wanted to respond to Imperius when your character first meets him, so that's where I started.
> 
> Some of the dialogue in this chapter comes directly from the game.

" _My_ kind, Imperius?" Korra shot back at him before he could take off, Valla bristling beside her, lips drawn back to reveal sharp teeth. "They are _not_ my kind anymore than you or your fellow angels."

The archangel recoiled, his armor glowing. "You are _not_ an angel, nephalem."

"Then neither am I demon, but a nephalem like you so rightly call me." She drew herself to her full height, letting her hood fall back, the light of the crystal arch gleaming in her hair. "A child of both angels and demons, yet unique."

After a long, silent moment, Imperius leapt up, vanishing into the Heavens. Lyndon moved to Korra's side, taking her hand once more. "You accept that you're a nephalem, then?"

"I suppose I do." Korra glanced up at him with a wry twist to her smile. "I never told the other Demon Hunters, but I felt drawn to the demons I was meant to kill. I thought it was because of my training."

When she hesitated, he gently squeezed her hand. "It wasn't, was it?"

"No. When I looked into Tyrael's eyes upon finding him, I felt the same pull to him. Now, here in the Heavens, I feel at home, yet also ill at ease."

Tyrael shook himself from his thoughts and joined them. "It is the mix of your angelic and demonic ancestry. As a nephalem, the impact of both will be stronger for you than a human such as Lyndon."

"What troubles you?" Korra asked Tyrael, touching his wrist.

Sighing, Tyrael scrubbed a hand across his eyes and told them, "The Diamond Gates have stood since the light first broke over the High Heavens. Now they lay in ruins." His sword drooped, the point almost touching the floor beneath their feet. "Imperius is right. I am the cause of this."

"Don't let his words deceive you," she told him firmly, setting her jaw resolutely. "Diablo planned it all from the very beginning. You are not at fault."

Shaking his head, Tyrael explained, "Long ago, my brethren and I voted to decide the fate of man. I cast the final vote that spared you from extinction." Lyndon nodded impatiently. Zoltun Kulle had said as much while they worked to restore his body. "Now... humanity has birthed the Prime Evil."

"No--we were betrayed." Korra shook her head, her expression stern. "And now we must make amends. Isn't that _why_ you became mortal? If you will not join me, I shall go on alone."

Lyndon loudly cleared his throat. "Not completely alone, Korra. I'm still with you."

"But you don't understand," Tyrael told them before she could respond. "Hope has been silenced."

Lyndon looked uncertainly between Korra and Tyrael. "What, exactly, does that mean?"

"Then we must restore Hope before we pursue Diablo," she stated decisively instead of answering his question. "Let's go, Lyndon."

Still holding his hand, she led him towards the nearby portal. He was almost certain it hadn't been there before. Once they were through, he asked, "What's so important about Hope being silenced?"

"The archangels don't just _represent_ the virtues," she explained quietly as they cautiously moved forward, weapons at the ready. "They _embody_ them. If something should happen to them, the effects will be felt across the Heavens, like ripples in a pond."

He pondered that as they fought the powerful demon minion Diablo had sent to stop them. After defeating it, while they dealt with their injuries, he asked, "So Tyrael's despondence is partly due to the capture of the archangel of Hope?"

"Well, I don't know if she's been captured or killed," Korra conceded, checking Valla.

Shrugging, Lyndon reminded her, "I don't think he'd have said _silenced_ if she'd been killed."

"We'll find out," she assured him, standing up once she was satisfied that Valla was fine.

He hefted his crossbow once more. "I'm with you."

"And I'm glad for it."

*

"I have something for you, Lyndon." Korra told him once they were _finally_ alone in their rooms in Bastion's Keep back on Sanctuary after killing Diablo.

Setting his gear and overcoat aside, Lyndon asked curiously. "Is that so?"

"It's gold," she explained, presenting a large sack of it to him. While he stared at it in wordless surprise, she continued, "When the time is right, I will take you to Kingsport and help you pay off the Merchants' Guild and win your brother's freedom."

He slowly took the sack from her, opening it to look at the coins inside. Stunned, he looked back up at her. "You... you can't be serious!"

"You _know_ me by now," Korra retorted, amused and oddly pleased by his reaction. "I'm extremely serious."

Closing the sack, Lyndon put it in his pack. "I... don't know what to say!"

"Oh, you'll think of something." Smiling, she slipped her arms around his waist from behind, pressing a kiss to his spine between his shoulder blades. "You always do."

Chuckling, he turned and wrapped his arms around her in return, kissing her light and teasing. "I _have_ thought of a way to thank you, for everything."

"Do tell," Korra requested, working her hands under his shirt to trace patterns across his skin with her fingertips.

Lyndon kissed her again, long and lingering this time. "It'd be easier to _show_ you."

"I _like_ where this is going," she mused, pressing closer to him.

Grinning, he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. "I rather thought you would." Later, once their desire was sated and they lay entwined under the covers, he asked, "What do you plan to do now that you've killed Diablo?"

"There will always be more demons to hunt and kill," Korra reminded him, her head pillowed on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

Lyndon continued to stroke her back in long, steady motions, but his heartbeat stuttered under her ear. "Would you mind some company on your hunt?"

"If it's yours, I'd like it very much," she reassured him, shifting so she could look at him.

He smiled brightly, lifting his other hand to cup her cheek. "As it happens, I don't really have anywhere to go, so I'd be glad to accompany you on your hunt."

"Thank you, Lyndon." Korra shifted again so she could kiss him.

Lyndon responded eagerly to the kiss, whispering against her lips, "No, thank _you_ , Korra."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're both getting dangerously attached, but neither wishes to break things off.


	5. Act V - Westmarch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Demon Hunter and Scoundrel are done fighting demons, but don't part ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both Korra and Lyndon have done a lot of thinking and soul-searching over the course of the story.

"Do you recognize me?" At the sound of the young girl's voice echoing through Pandemonium, Korra's head jerked up and she looked around curiously.

Valla whined, pressing close to Korra's side. Stroking the wolf's sleek black fur, Korra whispered, "You sound like... my sister."

"You'd be lost here without me." Lyndon remarked after they'd made a few wrong turns, trying to track the source of the voice.

Giving him a skeptical look, she retorted, "Except that you have no idea where we are."

"Maybe I do, and I just don't want to make you feel stupid," he retorted, glad to see her looking more like herself.

Eventually, they approached a spirit that looked like a young girl, not quite ten. Hushed, Korra asked, "Halissa? It cannot be. This is some... trap."

"What? Don't you know your own sister?" The spirit looked upset by Korra's disbelief.

Dropping to one knee before the spirit, Korra tried to hug her, only for her arms to go through the spirit. Sounding on the verge of tears, she said, "I lost you many years ago."

"Yes, but now I've found you again." Halissa looked pleased by the fact, seemingly unbothered by the fact that Korra had tried and failed to hug her. Looking afraid, she added, "Someone bad keeps me here. Can you make him go away?"

Korra nodded and Lyndon could see her throat working for a moment before she managed to say, "Yes, but first, I will need your help."

"The bad one draws power from us so no one can hurt him," Halissa explained, her expression solemn and reminding him for a moment of his nephew. She was right around his age. "I'll tell everyone to give their strength to you instead. Then you'll make him go away, right?"

This time, Korra's voice was steely, like Lyndon was used to hearing from her. "Nothing would please me more."

"There are so many people here," Halissa confided when Korra didn't stand up, just _looking_ at her sister. "I looked for mum and dad, but I can't find them."

Giving a shuddering sigh, Korra murmured, "I hope they are at rest."

"No. They're somewhere nearby." Halissa shook her head, looking afraid and worried. "I hear them--screaming. Always screaming."

Korra pressed a hand to her mouth, whispering, "Oh gods. He has them, too?"

"We'll free them," Lyndon assured her, stepping forward to grip her shoulder comfortingly. Valla pressed against her other side, whining again. "We'll free everyone."

She nodded, reaching up to cover his hand with hers. "Yes, we will."

"Do you remember the last time we were together?" Halissa asked suddenly, reminding them that she was still there. "I was trying to sleep, but I saw demons everywhere. I ran and ran, and then I was falling into the river. Why did you leave me there?"

Korra's voice shook as she reached out to touch Halissa, her fingers going through the spirit's hand. "I reached for you. I tried to hold onto you..." She swallowed hard and dropped her hand. "If there was anything else I could have done..."

"It's all right. It didn't hurt.” Halissa sounded far too nonchalant to be talking about her death, but Lyndon supposed it was just another step on her journey to her. "I just went to sleep."

Slowly nodding, Korra stood up. "Yes. You did."

"She's why you became a Demon Hunter, isn't she?" Lyndon asked quietly as they walked away from Halissa's spirit. "Why you work so hard to kill demons."

She nodded jerkily, one hand buried in the ruff of fur around Valla's neck. Her voice when she finally managed to speak was hoarse. "Yes. Demons killed our parents. We ran and hid by the river. Halissa... she was never the same afterwards. I tried to help her, keep her safe, but--"

"You couldn't in the end," he finished softly, thinking of what their conversation had revealed about Korra and her past. As they walked in silence, his thoughts turned to his own past. He touched the dagger on his belt, the one they'd found in Edlin's back. _Why Rea? Why kill your own husband? My brother?_

A sharp nip on his hand from Valla pulled him from his thoughts in time to help kill a group of enemies attacking them, similar to what they'd fought in Westmarch. Once they were dead, Korra stepped close to Lyndon, cradling his face between her hands. "I need you to focus, Lyndon. Lives _literally_ hang in the balance."

"Right, yes." Lyndon nodded, resting his hands on her hips, embarrassed by his momentary distraction. "Sorry about that. It won't happen again."

Looking concerned, she asked, "Should I ask Eirena or Kormac to come with me instead?"

"No, I'll focus on stopping Malthael now," he assured her, cupping her cheek with one hand.

Korra studied him for a few long moments. "All right. I promise, I'll help you find answers about your brother's death once we've stopped Malthael."

"Thank you." Lyndon bent his head to kiss her softly, grateful she understood.

She returned the kiss with a small, sad smile. "Let's go."

*

"They're finally asleep," Lyndon informed Korra upon his return to the sitting room. When she'd told him that other cities in Sanctuary had been under attack by Malthael, he'd been worried about his niece and nephew and decided to check on them. When they'd arrived in Kingsport, there'd been no sign of Rea and eleven-year-old Gemma and eight-year-old Markus had been living on their own in the house. Somehow, they'd survived the attack on Kingsport while any adults who might have looked after them had perished. Both had been delighted to see their uncle, almost smothering him with tearful hugs.

Nodding, Korra tucked away the note she'd been reading and crossed the room to his side. "Are you all right?"

"Am _I_ all right?" He asked, staring down at her incredulously. " _I_ haven't lost almost every single adult in my life."

She took his hands and lightly squeezed them. "It still can't be easy for you, finding out that your niece and nephew have been pretty much orphaned."

"I... I don't know." Lyndon sighed, gently freeing his hands so he could wrap his arms around her. She nestled against his chest, letting him talk. "On the one hand, I want to track down Rea and demand answers from her. On the other hand, I _can't_ abandon Gemma and Markus. I don't want them to grow up orphans, like I did."

Korra hugged him, resting her cheek against his shoulder. "Whatever you decide, I'll help you do it, Lyndon."

"Really?" He sounded surprised, his arms tightening around her. "What happened to hunting and killing demons?"

She gave a soft huff of laughter, tightening her arms around him in turn. "After killing the Prime Evil _and_ the Angel of Death, hunting and killing ordinary demons is rather boring."

"Well, when you put it like _that_..." Lyndon laughed, shifting to kiss her forehead. "All my life, I've done what I _wanted_ , which wasn't always _right_. I think, this time, I'll do the right thing and stay to look after Gemma and Markus."

Smiling, Korra stretched up to kiss his cheek. "Then I'll stay, too."

"Good, because I have _no_ idea how to be a father," he admitted, sounding _very_ relieved. "I've just been the fun uncle who showed up with treats and toys every few months or so."

Amused, she eased back enough to meet his eyes. "You think _I_ have any idea how to raise children? I dedicated my life to hunting and killing demons when I was about the same age as Gemma."

Lyndon gently tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear for her. "I'm sure you know how to help traumatized children, though."

"Don't count on it," Korra cautioned him, touched by his faith in her. "Most of the traumatized children I knew were _also_ training to hunt and kill demons, like me."

He laughed and kissed her softly. "Between the two of us, we should be able to muddle through."

"I hope so, because, well, we'll have our own to raise soon enough." She took one of his hands and placed it on her stomach.

Eyes wide with surprise, Lyndon looked from their hands to her face and back again. "I-- we-- you-- how?"

"Do you not remember what we've been doing since Caldeum?" Korra asked indignantly, though a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

He rolled his eyes and waved his free hand dismissively. "I know where children come from, thank you very much. I just... weren't you taking something to prevent it?"

"I _was_ , but I ran out of the potion on the way to Bastion's Keep," she admitted quietly, hesitantly lacing their fingers together. "We were all sleeping together for warmth by then, so it wasn't really a problem."

Lyndon nodded, his eyes on their twined hands, still resting on her stomach. "Then, once we _got_ to Bastion's Keep, we barely had a chance to stop and catch our breath until after Diablo was dead."

"Yes, and by then, I'd completely forgotten about the potion." Korra shrugged, encouraged by the fact that he hadn't pulled away. "By the time I _did_ remember, Malthael had made his move and I forgot again. I _did_ ask Myriam, actually, but she didn't have any on hand."

He nodded again, smiling faintly. "Any other woman, any other time, I'd be trying to think of any reason or excuse _not_ to take responsibility. Now, though, I find myself excited and eager at the thought of being a father."

"There's one more thing," she told him, very much relieved by his words. "Myriam managed to slip a package into my bags before we left Westmarch."

With that, she handed the note to Lyndon, which she'd already memorized.

_Celsa-_

_I'm sorry for deceiving you, but I **did** have the potion you wanted. You were already with child, though, and taking the potion would have ended their life before they'd had a chance to live. By the time you and your Lyndon read this, you two will be at a crossroads. One path leads to hatred and revenge. The other path leads to love and laughter. I cannot say which you choose, but I suspect you both already know which will be best for you._

_All my love,  
Myriam_

"What else was in the package?" Lyndon asked quietly once he finished reading. "The potion?"

Korra nodded, pointing to where the bottle sat on the table by the window where she'd been standing. "I haven't taken it. This is a decision we should make together, since it took _both_ of us to conceive our child."

"Our child," he repeated, lightly rubbing her stomach. "Do you _want_ to keep them?"

She nodded again, her decision made days ago, squeezing his hand lightly. "Very much. I never _planned_ to have children, but neither did I _plan_ to eventually give up demon hunting."

"Well, _I_ never planned to give up being a thief and becoming a father to my niece and nephew, but here we are." Lyndon smiled and tenderly cupped her cheek with his free hand. "I would be honored to raise _our_ child alongside them."

Smiling, bright and happy, Korra hugged him tight, relieved that she wouldn't be raising their child alone. Before either could speak again, a scream came from upstairs. Exchanging worried glances, they hurried up the stairs. Valla stood outside the children's room, peering in, alert, but not aggressive. At their approach, the wolf backed up so they could enter the room. When they did, they could see Gemma thrashing in her bed, crying out, "No! Mama, Papa! Where are you going? Don't leave us!"

"I'm here, Gemma." Lyndon perched on the bed beside the girl, catching her arms and leaning forward to murmur in her ear. "Uncle Lyndon's here."

Korra caught movement in the other bed and turned to see Markus sitting up, staring at his uncle and sister. She walked over to quietly ask the boy, "Do you want to go over and help them?"

"Boys aren't supposed to hug or cuddle," he told her stoutly, trying to look strong despite the wobble of his chin.

They looked over when Gemma exclaimed, "Oh, Uncle Lyndon!"

"I'm here," he murmured again when she threw her arms around him in a tight hug, kissing the top of her head and stroking her hair.

Korra leaned down to whisper to Markus, "I think _everyone_ should get hugs or cuddles when they want them."

"Okay." With that, Markus flung his arms around _Korra's_ neck and began to cry.

Startled, she sat down on the bed so she could comfortably hold him and whisper soothingly. Her heart ached for a moment when she remembered that the last time she'd done this for anyone had been for Halissa before she'd fallen in the river. Once both children's tears had quieted, Lyndon asked, "Do you two think you'll sleep better together?"

"Well, we-- we've _been_ sleeping together," Gemma admitted, scrubbing at her face.

In Korra's arms, Markus nodded. "Yeah, but we thought we'd be fine now that you and Auntie Korra are here."

"Well, I remember that your father and I, when we were even younger than you two, would sleep cuddled together," Lyndon remarked, looking at Korra with a question in his gray eyes.

She nodded in reply to his question. "I did the same with my little sister when we were young, so perhaps all four of us can sleep together."

"Yes, please!" Markus responded with a hopeful smile, tightening his arms around Korra's neck.

After a moment, Gemma nodded. "Yes, please."

"All right, give us a few minutes to change into our pajamas, and then we'll all sleep in the big guest room," Lyndon told them, his smile sad.

Reluctantly, the two children let them go. After a moment of consideration, Korra kissed the top of Markus's head before following Lyndon from the kids' room to the guest room, where they'd left their things upon their arrival. After she'd closed the door behind her, she pulled Lyndon into a tight hug. He hugged her back, rubbing her back soothingly. "All right, Korra?"

"Halissa had bad dreams, too," she confided, scrubbing away the few tears that had escaped. "I couldn't do anything to protect her from them."

He smiled sadly, kissing her cheek. "They'll have _both_ of us. We'll manage."

"I hope so," Korra whispered, kissing him softly before they reluctantly separated so they could change into their pajamas.

Once they were ready, she opened the door to find Gemma and Markus in the corridor, staring at Valla with wide eyes. The wolf lay across the bedroom doorway, her head up and ears pricked forward towards the children. They looked up and Gemma said, "Your wolf is _beautiful_ , Aunt Korra."

"Yes, she is," Korra agreed, dropping to one knee beside Valla, who sat up to nose at Korra's cheek. "Her name is Valla and she's been with me since she was a cub." She stroked Valla's fur and looked at the children. "Hold out your hands."

Gemma and Markus looked at each other, and then extended their hands. He asked, "Why are we doing this?"

"You'll see." Scratching between Valla's ears, Korra murmured to her, "Valla, these two are Gemma and Markus. They're pack now, just like Lyndon and the others."

Valla extended her nose to sniff Gemma and Markus's hands. Gemma giggled, but kept her hand still. "That tickles!"

"I know, it's the short hairs on her muzzle." When Valla finished, Korra told them, "You can pet her now."

Gemma stepped close to bury her hands in the thick ruff of fur around Valla's neck. Markus hesitated. "Are you _sure_ , Auntie Korra?"

"Very sure," she promised him with a smile. "I trained Valla myself."

Nodding, Markus joined his sister, stroking Valla's beautiful glossy black fur. Once the children and wolf finished acquainting themselves, everyone piled into bed together. Brother and sister cuddled together between the adults while Valla stretched out across the foot of the bed, her head towards the door. Lyndon softly sang lullabies until the children drifted off to sleep. He then stretched out his hand to her across them. "I'm glad you're here with me, Korra."

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be, Lyndon," Korra told him firmly, clasping his hand.

They curled protectively around the children and slowly drifted off to sleep as well, their hands still clasped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a Happy For Now rather than a Happily Ever After. We'll see what Blizzard has planned for Diablo IV.


End file.
